


A Double-Edged Request

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: But yeah I was just thinkin, F/M, God I love Arslan!!, I feel like he's lacking in the, I mean all that's goin down in this, I wanna see more of him again, Like I always thought the lil, She's THAT bitch, So I was rewatching the volume 4, a huge crush on Arslan, about Team ABRN yesterday and I, cute over Arslan and stuff, extra endeared like he's just so cute, fic really is Nadir pining and bein, fuckin adorable though!!, his legs was cute but just seeing, it again just made me feel, loved the thought of Nadir having, pout he did when Weiss froze, premiere and wow is Nadir so, self confidence department and is, though along with Queen Arslan, very meek and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Okay, he could do this! All he needed to do was pretend like he was talking to Reese or Bolin.





	A Double-Edged Request

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've been lovin Arslan but I feel like my love for her has spiked in recent days. On my list of who I want to have more screentime in Volume 4, Flynt is definitely at the top but shiiiit Arslan may tie with him soon. She's definitely #2 on the list, though. Why is Nadir so cute, though!? Like did y'all see how big he smiled when Reese freed his legs!? He needs to be stopped. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She and Nadir walked into class, sitting together like they usually did. It had been a month since the semester started. Nadir was quiet like her but was a nice enough guy. He was prone to stuttering and avoiding eye contact around her but didn’t seem to have much of a problem interacting with Bolin and Reese. Arslan found it a little strange but just shrugged it off.

           

She hadn’t been quite sure about the headmaster’s decision to appoint her team leader, more than sure that her antisocial tendencies would prove to be a problem. She had been right, still in the process of communicating better with her team. And then there was the Vytal Festival Tournament. In the end, one person would be fighting in the finals but at the moment, getting to the finals didn’t seem probable. They still had a ways to go in the teamwork department.

           

“A-Arslan?”

           

Arslan glanced over at the meek boy. He looked away the moment their eyes met.

           

God, why did she have to be so pretty? Taking a deep breath, Nadir said, “I’m sure you’ve already noticed that I’m further behind compared to Reese, Bolin, and yourself.” Hey, he didn’t stutter that time around. Nice! Feeling more confident, Nadir continued, “I mean, I know we train together as a team but I was wondering if maybe you could give me extra lessons.”

           

Arslan hummed, face thoughtful as she appraised her teammate. Nadir was an excellent marksmen, that much was obvious. His stamina needed work, however with him always being the last to finish their warm up and cool down mile run. He wasn’t too shabby at hand to hand but there was definitely plenty of room for improvement.

           

Arslan’s silence made Nadir feel uneasy. Had he upset her? Did she think he was just trying to get her alone so he could make a move on her? Truth be told, he did want to spend more time with her alone but wouldn’t let being near her get in the way of getting stronger for the sake of his team. And who better to assist him in his training than Arslan! She was amazing! The headmaster couldn’t have chosen a better leader.

           

“Okay.”

           

Nadir perked up, looking over at the object of his affections. “W-What?”

           

Arslan gave him a small smile. “I said ‘Okay’.”

           

Nadir grinned, nearly fist pumping. “Great!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
